The field of the invention is that of a kit-in-part containing different otic compositions for the cleaning of inflamed ears prior to the treatment of inflammation such as external otitis and to the treatment of such a condition in an animal, preferably companion animals such as dogs and cats.
Dogs show signs of ear problems when starting to shake his head suddenly. The reason can be amongst others a foreign body, such as for example a grass seed, in the pet's ear. Other foreign organisms such as tiny ear mites can also produce irritation and wax.
Sometimes ear disease is straightforward and easily treated, when caused by a foreign body for example, but many ear problems are recurrent. The ear canal may be very narrow or is lined with plenty of hairs inside so that wax gets trapped. Skin that lines the ears can also give rise to problems such as allergies. The result is excess wax production, inflammation, infection and pain.
Thus regular ear cleaning is vital, especially also as the vigorous head shaking can result in breaking blood vessels in the earflap, which bleeds and forms a blood blister (haematoma). If left, this can form a “cauliflower ear” which interferes with ventilation of the ear canal.
Typical signs in cats that suffer of an ear disease include an unusual odour, scratching or rubbing of ears and head, discharge in the ears, redness or swelling of the ear canal, shaking of the head or tilting it to one side, pain around the ears, and changes in behaviour such as depression or irritability. Ear disease is a common condition in cats.
Inflammation of the outer ear canal is otitis externa. Primary causes of otitis externa include parasites such as ear mites (very common in cats) or foreign bodies. Probably the most common primary cause of otitis externa is allergies, which can be either to inhaled substances (atopy) or food.
Perpetuating factors such as bacterial and fungal infections of the outer ear can increase the severity of the condition and play a major role in chronic or recurrent otitis externa. Otitis media, which is inflammation/infection of the middle ear, is often a source of constant re-infection of the outer ear. One of the most significant perpetuating factors is ear canal hypertrophy (thickening), which may become so severe as to completely close off the outer ear canal and make medical treatment of the ear near impossible.
Treatment of otitis externa has to be according to the underlying, predisposing and perpetuating factors that are present. Treatment options include ear cleaning or flushing, ear medications for infections and steroids to reduce inflammation.
Animals with atopy (inhalant allergy) and food allergies can never be cured and may require continual ear care to minimize a flare up of otitis externa.
Known products for disinfecting purposes make use of chlorhexidine in general as active principle, but its effectiveness depends strongly on concentration.
When chlorhexidine is used at high concentrations, it can result in undesired collateral effects. Other known active principles are iodine compounds that have a wide spectrum of anti-infectives against bacteria, fungi, spores, protozoa, viruses, and yeasts. Aqueous iodine is less effective than alcoholic solutions, but alcoholic component is drying and irritating to abraded skin. Povidone iodine is convenient to use as it is less irritating, but not as effective.
Proper ear cleaning is an important factor as ear medication applied on top of earwax or pus is ineffective and may actually be inactivated. The ear cleaning agent should be mildly antiseptic, dissolve earwax and coat the ear canal to provide long lasting action.
The aim of the invention is to provide a new kit-in-part for companion animals that are in need of ear care for maintenance purposes and/or for the treatment of otitis externa. The kit-in-part is particularly designed for dogs and cats with either non-inflamed or inflamed ears. It is desired to combine components that are absolutely necessary for the purpose of treating the animal's ears more effectively. Furthermore, the kit-in-parts enables pet owners and the veterinarians a convenient method of administration as all needed components for the application is contained within the kit.